I HOPE YOU DANCE
by Zarroc
Summary: Ron calls Hermione something he never should have, right after Hermione tells him she loves him, can Ron win Hermione back, can they have their dance at love?[RWHG] a little[HPGW]
1. How Could You?

**I HOPE YOU DANCE**

**Chapter 1 – How could you?

* * *

**

"Ronald Weasley! Come down here right now!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs in the common room,

Ron slammed his door and stormed down the stairs. "And why exactly would I come down Hermione, so you could yell at me again?" Ron yelled back.

"We need to sort out this fight," Hermione said quietly.

"We don't need to sort out anything Hermione; you called me an 'insufferable git' why should we figure this out?" Ron asked.

"Because we need to move on Ron" Hermione answered.

"Well why do we need to move on? Maybe we weren't meant to be friends, maybe were only friends because of Harry." Ron sneered.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked, picking up her papers off the table, unfortunately, there was a letter address to Viktor at the top, and Ron saw it.

"Writing to your boyfriend Vicky?" Ron sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend, Ron. And you know that." Hermione answered back.

"Sure he's not." Ron said. At that moment Lavender walked up to them.

"Won-Won, could you walk me to class?" She said leeching onto Ron's arm.

He shook her off. "Walk yourself to class." He retorted. He turned back to Hermione, she was standing there starring, tears in her eyes.

"Jealous?" Ron said

"Why would I be jealous of her? Nobody acts that way." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we should be friends anymore, we never should have been, if you weren't in the bathroom when the troll came in, we never would have become friends, argh, I wish you would have died in there" Ron yelled.

"You don't mean that, Ron," Hermione cried. Now there were tears pouring down her face.

"YES I DO YOU INSUFFRABLE KNOW-IT-ALL MUDBLOOD!" Ron yelled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he should never have gone there.

Hermione stood there, still. Her face, a ghostly white.

Ron went to reach out to her, tell her he was sorry. But she shook him away.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly.

"I'M SO MAD AT YOU RONALD WEASLEY; I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hermione yelled, and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Ron just stood there; did she just say she was in love with me? He went to run after her, but the stupid stairs turned to a slide and he fell back down. He turned around to storm up to his room, when he noticed the crowd of people watching, not moving.

"What do you want?" He yelled at them. Quickly they scampered away. Until Harry, Ginny and Ron were left there.

Ron went to say something to the two of them, but Ginny beat him to it.

"How could you Ronald?" She yelled. She was only 5"5, a full7 inches shorter than Ron's 6 feet. But at that moment, it seemed like he was only 5 centimeters tall. "How could you say that to her? She loves you, you prat." Ginny slapped him hard on the face, and stormed by him, running up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Ron turned to Harry, "Harry-"

"I know you didn't mean it Ron, but really," Harry said.

"I know, do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione were talking about," Harry replied.

"So it's a no." Ron said quietly. He walked up the stairs to his dormitories and fell on his bed, softly crying himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? Good, bad? Ok? Please review 


	2. Exchange Program

**I HOPE YOU DANCE **

Chapter 2 – Exchange Program

Hermione awoke, dried tears stuck to her face. Slowly, very slowly, she got up and made her way to the loo. She took a long hot shower, rinsing herself clean. Brushed her teeth, and went back into her room to get changed. She choose to wear, a blue knee-length skirt, and a white blouse with her yellow and red Gryffindor tie.

Slowly she made her way down the girl's stairs and out the Gryffindor common room. She made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and seated herself far away from Ron. Harry, who was sitting by Ron at the time, looked like he didn't know if he should get up and sit by her, or stay sitting by Ron. Luckily for him, Ginny showed up and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ginny asked picking up a bagel and putting cream cheese on it.

"Like my heart was torn out and stomped on," Hermione replied truthfully.

"I'm really sorry for the way my brother acted-"

"It's not you fault, Ginny. Your brother does what he wants when he wants, and apparently I don't fall into those categories." Hermione replied.

"Hermione-"

"Its fine, all I have to do is get through this last year and then I'll never have to see him again. I'll just move on, maybe one day, I won't feel so depressed." Hermione said.

There was a clanking of glass, and Hermione and Ginny turned towards the head's table, where Professor McGonagall was tapping her glass with her spoon. "Everyone, I would like your attention. This year, we are lucky to be a part of an exchange program. One student from each house will go and live with muggles for three months. When they get back in February, you will continue classes with your class. On the final exam, you will be exempt from questions asked from the information learned when you weren't here. Now if any of you are interested, come and talk to me. You will be leaving in four days. That is all; carry on with your breakfast." She said and sat down.

"Hermione! That is the perfect thing to do!" Ginny cried.

"What?"

"Go and live with muggles. You'll be away from Ron, and everyone here, you'll have time to heal. By the time you get back, you'll be changed women." Ginny said.

"Well, that would be nice. But Ginny I can't go live all by myself. I'll get lonely." Hermione replied. "I wish you could come also."

"Well I'll just have to then." Ginny replied.

"But Ginny, you heard McGonagall-"

"Pff, really Hermione. Well just go ask her if two Gryffindor's could go. I'm sure she'll let us; I mean she heard about what Ron said. And she's sure to agree with us."

"She knows what Ron called me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "Let's go ask her." Ginny said standing up.

"Ginny, maybe we shouldn't." Hermione said.

"Of course we should Hermione. And when we get back, you will have changed so much. Ron will be so incredibly jealous." Ginny said, walking towards McGonagall, Hermione fallowing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. The next chapters will be longer.

* * *

Here are my answers to your reviews: 

**Sarah:** Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. I'll be updating soon (hopefully!)

_THAT WAS SO GOOD! PLZ WRITE MORE!_

**TheDivaDivine:** thanks for the review. I'll explain what happened to Ron to call Hermione a mudblood, in flashbacks in the next few chapters.

_THE CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH TO CAPTURE MY INTEREST.Â I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED IF ITWEREN'T FOR HARRY WOULD HERMOINE AND RON HAVE BECOME FRIENDS.Â BUT HOW YOU GOFROM THAT QUESTION TO RON ACTUALLY CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD? HOW COULD RON HAVEWISHED SHE WOULD HAVE DIED? Â I AM INTERESTED ENOUGH IN THE STORY IF ONLY TO HAVETHOSE 2 QUESTIONS ANSWERED. SO YOU CAPTURED MY INTEREST WHICH IS GOOD._

**Pinkpygmypuff**: thanks for the review, I appreciate them.

_good start_

**Smile:** Thanks for the nice review. I'll update soon (hopefully!)

_It was good- please write more, you got my attention and now I can't stopthinking about it! Lol_

**IsabellaPaige:** yes it is sad, I'll update soon (hopefully.) Thanks for the review.

_Very sad.Â I can't believe Ron said that to her.Â Please continue soon._

**bpotato23:** thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. After I read through it again, I also thought that Ron was a little girlie at the end also, but he's heartbroken, what can you do?

_I REALLY liked this! I thought Ron was a littlt girlie at the endÂ though. TEHE! I really truly did like this a lot and please update as soon as you can!_


	3. Leaving and a Big Suprise

**I HOPE YOU DANCE**

**Chapter 3 – Leaving and a Big Surprise

* * *

**

"So Hermione, you all packed and ready to go?" Ginny asked as she walked into Hermione's room, the day they were leaving.

Hermione gave Ginny a look that clearly said "who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, forgot, you were ready days ago," Ginny said.

"Um…Ginny, what do think Ron and Harry's reactions will be? I mean I really don't want to get them mad at me, they're my best friends." Hermione asked Ginny.

"They'll be fine, I mean they're boys, they aren't emotional at all," Ginny said.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ron yelled at Hermione and Ginny after they'd told him and Harry that they were leaving. They didn't mention the whole 'Hermione will be a changed women when she comes back', plan of Ginny's, that was a surprise. 

"We're leaving to go to the muggle world to stay for a few months." Hermione repeated slowly.

"I heard what you said, Hermione." Ron snapped. "How could you do this, I mean, we're supposed to be best friends, tell each other everything." Ron whined.

"Ron, we'll only be gone for a little while. Home for Christmas and back to school in February." Ginny said.

"Harry, what do you have to say?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, um, if they really want to go…I mean we can't really forbid them to go. It's not like they are our girlfriends or something." Harry said, not noticing the increase of redness of the tip of Ron's ears.

"Yeah, well…Harry. Hermione, really, how could you do something so drastic?" Ron asked.

"It's not that drastic Ron. And if you'll excuse us, Ginny and I have to go to McGonagall's class to catch a portkey." Hermione said. Her and Ginny grabbed their bags and headed out the common room door.

Ron and Harry just stood there, watching them leave. Until Harry spoke, "Ron don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit. I mean, you're acting like you just lost you soul mate or something." Harry said and turned to go up to his room.

He left without hearing Ron's soft but firm, "I am losing my soul mate."

* * *

"So don't you think that Ron was over reacting just a little much, I mean it's not like he's in love with me or anything." Hermione said, while her and Ginny were making they're way to McGonagall's room. 

"Well, maybe not love…" Ginny said.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, Fred and George have been teasing him for years about how he's always really overprotective of you-"

"He's protective of Harry also," Hermione cut in.

"Yes, but, when he hears that you're coming over to visit, he spends days trying to clean his room, the kitchen, the garden, lets just say the whole house, and the morning you come he's all jittery and jumpy, and he spends twice as long in the bathroom trying to make himself presentable." Ginny said. By now they'd reached McGonagall's class.

"So I have an announcement to make." Professor McGonagall said. "We have had a shortage of volunteer home this year, so we decided to combine some of the students. We did a fairly good job of matching the students up, except for a slight few. But never you mind. When I call your name please step forward and touch the portkey, you will be transported to the house you will be staying at. Remember no magic in front of muggles. Terry Boot and Susan Bones."

The list when on until only three students were left standing in the room, "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione stepped forward with Ginny, the two not really understanding what she had just said until they say a slender pale blue hand touch the portkey.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco all looked up and into each others eyes just as they were transported to there muggle house, but not before letting out a scream.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it. So if any of you were starting to think it sounds like a Ginny/Draco or Hermione/Draco story, sorry, this isn't the right story for you. This is a Hermione/Ron and a Ginny/Harry story. If people want to give suggestions about what should/could happen in the story, please do, I'm always open for suggestions! 

**Here are my answers to your reviews:**

**pinkpygmypuff:** thanks for the really nice review. I'm thinking they'll stay in the house just besides the Dursleys, but of course, still have many run-ins with the family .

_now uve really caught my attention. now the plot has a quirk that makes it unusual but interesting without being trashy! update soon  
Felicity  
(ps) im soo glad u respond to reviews!) also a suggestion just to turn thing around make the family that they stay with know the dursleys or something like that!_

**Anonymous:** Ok, so I don't really know what to say to this, have you read this exact story by me, or someone else that's really similar, because if it is, please tell me. Thanks.

_um, ive read this before... sorry_

**Gryffindor Rinoa:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter to. Thanks for the review, and please keep them coming! 

_I raelly like it, it is really good and leavesd me wondering what will happen_

**bpotato23:** I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I really am. I just happen to be one of those people who work in small increments. Sorry. I'm trying. I couldn't let them go with Ron because, then he'll be there for her transformation(which won't be a lot, but still some things that are noticeable), So I made it with Draco instead to add some drama into this story. 

_Very good. I would really like it if you could make the chapters longer. I hate to read things bit by bit. I'm one of those poeple that enjoy to read boulder by boulder. You wanna know what would be funny? If Professor McGonagall was like "NO WAY JOSE! You can't go with Ginny. YOU HAVE TO GO WITH RON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I would like it._

**babygirlx3:** I'm really glad you like this story. Just read and find out how her reacts. Thanks for the really nice review.

_I LOVE THIS STORY! IT'S SO GOOD! I WANT TO KNOW HOW RON WILL REACT IF THEY GO, AND WHEN THEY GET BACK! LOL WRITE MORE SOON PLEASEE!_


	4. Delayed

Hey guys, sorry for the delay from me posting my new chapters for my stories.

I was in France until late last night on an exchange program of sorts, and there weren't any computers were I was staying.

I should be updating new chapters for my stories soon, probably in the next week or so, I just have to sleep off my jet lag before I can start writing the chapters, and the flight from Canada to Paris is really long. It took us 19 hours traveling time to get home.

Sorry for the really long time between updates,

-Zarroc-


End file.
